Hilda Anderson (Reboot)
Hilda Adams is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. Cool and calm, Hilda Anderson 'is the brain & the ''leader of the team. She's a smart, graceful, athletically-talented person. As a Magical Girl, she possesses a unique magic ability: Time-manipulation. Before she regains a cold (but caring) personality, she was once a weak, shy & sweet girl, she was trained by an Elite Magical Girl: Ivy Trueheart, just to make herself a strong person. However: After she had failed for saving a civilian (and made a misguided fire to one too), Hilda had left Tsubaki, and fights Witches alone. Because of her current sociopathic behavior, she ultimately refuses to work with the other Magical Girls, which Hilda believes that her experience will lead them to their doom. After moving to Mitchell High, while still a stoic loner, she met Molly Kaname, one of the members of a Maria Thompson's team, seems to understand her. After gaining confidence and some faith after several interactions to each other, Hilda decides to join the team, and become a secondary leader.Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! With her patience & her level-headed personality, Hilda successfully leads her teammates to victory. Other than this, she also can be a bit of a temper, and she had an occasional dislike to Sabrina Mickey. In some occasions, she usually sees her team as a family. Despite being a great leader of the team, her mental stability is nearly-perfect: Hilda still has her fragile heart & mind due to her previous experiences. If a teammate is tortured/heavily injured/killed, she would become somehow mentally unstable (or even worst, go on a blind rage). At one point, Hilda had overcome this. After her revival, She obtains her secondary powers, and transforms into a powerful Kajiurian Ritter-type with extraordinary abilities, under the nickname "'''Lila-Ritter (Purple Knight)"Magical Molly! THE ANIMATION: Season 2 Weapons & Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Hilda can use Magic Abilities. *"Full Boost" - Hilda can increase her magic's attack strength. However, there is a potential risk of overriding the system, and she could suffer serious injuries Abilities Normal *Knowledge *Marksmanship *Strategic Thinking *Swordsmanship - Hilda also gains the abilities of a swordsman, thanks to her new powers. Magic Abilities *Time Manipulation - Hilda can stop and resume time. **Time Reset - First used (albeit failed) in the climax of the second movie. When activated, Hilda can reset the timeline to go back where she started. *Unlimited storage facility - Hilda's Shield can store weapons & other items inside. Weapons *Various firearms - Hilda can use any firearms loosely modelled from Earth weapons. It fires a concentrated particle-beam. *Sword - Her main melee weapon, a Compre-type weapon. As the blade were composed with Magical Energy similar to the Karvero blades, It can cut though several materials. * Gallery Knight-homura-concept-art-final.jpg|Hilda's Lila-Ritter form (Concept Art) Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **Kelly Sheridan (English, all media) **Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese, all media) *Mottos: **'' I won't allow hope to be a lie nor mankind to suffer!'' **''I may have lost my comrades, but I can't always depend on them!'' *Kajiuria Gem Types: **Time Manipulation Knight type *Her name, Hilda, is derived from Hildr (or Hild), one of the Valkyries in Norse mythology, a personification of battle, and also a common noun meaning "battle" in the Old Norse Language. *Like her Madoka Magica counterpart: **(Sometimes) she is a solo Magical Girl. **She had braids and her glasses years ago. ***Same goes for her shy & weak persona. ** She leads the Magical Girls, referencing Homura's role from the two Puella Magi Madoka Magica games. **Do you have the feeling that she will be the main major character of the show instead of Molly? *Unlike her Madoka Magica counterpart: **She did not turn into a devil. **Her parents are mentioned **In later seasons, she doesn't act as cold or cynical to her teammates. **She occasionally uses her old glasses as reading glasses. *According to the Q/A section of the Magical Molly! Magazine: **The reason that she never used the time-resetting ability is because she doesn't like using it. However she replied that she can use this if necessary. *Her username in the internet is "HomuHomu", which was also a reference of Homura's fan nickname. **Her full email address is "HomuHomu@M-Mail.com" *She occasionally plays gun games in the arcade. **Her arcade scoreboard name is "HMR", which can stand either as Homura's short form, or Hameru, a fan nickname from meduka meguca.Hilda's scoreboard name (HMR), featured in a light gun arcade game. * Despite that Molly being a central character of the series, Hilda mostly provides the narration. *Hilda will have several casual outfits from a PMMM mobage game. *In one of the Episodes, Hilda losing to Katie in a shooting arcade game is a nod to the finals from Reddit's Best Girl contest 2014, which Homura loses to Asuna (which Katie shared her VA with). * After the second film's premiere has ended, the producer's twitter uploaded an image of the Homura Akemi lineart, with red marks representing where Malissa Yakumo had shot Hilda. See also *Hilda Adams/Merchandise *Comparison:Homura Akemi VS Hilda Adams References Category:Females Category:Puella Magi Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Weapon User: Gun Category:Weapon User: Bombs Category:Weapon User: Sword Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Elites Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Knights Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Team Quintet members Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters